clanexefandomcom-20200213-history
Hephaistas
Hephaistas is a Master Zerg player in the clan eXe and is currently the second best zerg in the clan, playing for Team Dragoon the eXe A-Team. If anyone wants to follow this average Zerg player on his SC2 adventures, you can tune in on his stream. Hephaistas is a European player who lives in Holland who smokes weed and fucks hookers all day. However he studied English as young boy, and wanted to gain Grand Master status on the NA server before conquering the EU and KR servers. His bad manner in Team Leagues and on the ladder, has given him the bad boy image amongst fellow team mates, and is often muted in TeamSpeak. Favorate quotes include: "Motherfucker" "You Motherfucker" "Tree" (three) "Turd" (third) "What the fuck is this bullshit?" "Yo bitcheeees" "Ya man" As an avid Skyper, Hephaistas once told a sex chatline host that he was gay. In his play style, Hephaistas' instincts always fall back on infestor hive tech play, including quick upgrades and surviving until his deadly unit composition is ready. While his strengths favour macro builds and having a keen eye for early game strategies, his lack of hotkey usage end up losing him games to heavy multi-pronged attacks. Some of his achievements, to name a few, are winning almost every tournament he signs up for including Z33k online cups and the NA eXe Weekly tournaments, pushing his skills to the limit only wishing one day to share the stage at an MLG event with Scarlett . After ditching many of his European friends and mentors his now bestest friends and practice partners include notoriously good Terrans such as Mason, Mindfeast, and a seldom guest appearance of CVE . His only true Rival who gives him a run for his money every time is Terran player Suki and generic diamond Protoss. He achieved a large amount of youtube fame thanks to well known caster Scvspacebubb and has many exciting online games cast and available on youtube. After learning a lot from playing and speaking to idols such as Desrow and Painuser on the ladder and on skype Hephaistas has now begun his journey onto their level and hopes to one day follow in Desrow's footsteps to become a true dominant North American player. His biggest achievement to date is encountering Thorzain on the ladder while in the diamond league and losing to him. Hephaistas is also an avid viewer and fan of the Desrow stream, and has been seen live on stream communicating with his good friend and idol. 'Early Career' In his early career as a lowly silver league player, Hephaistas joined "The Tysan Clan" (https://www.tysanclan.com/news/) looking to improve and learn as much as possible about Zerg. He turned into a solid member of the community rootng himself with the players and making great sub-groups like the "Betta Fanclub". However, after encountering many amazing players through the clan, he was sadly forcefully removed from the clan by truthsayers after violating the mighty charter on several counts, and not reading forum messages within 24 hours. After moving on from his past failures in the silver, gold, and platinum league, he finally reached his goal of the diamond league and achieved an impressive all time best 47% win ratio. Hephaistas V TheHardSix http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cT5PZu9cJG4&list=UUWWzuXHfOf2tuBV3i6YaKcw&index=1&feature=plcp Category:Players Category:StarCraft Category:NA